pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
(Finale the Final Episode)
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, the Final Four climbed up the Eiffel Tower to get to the Final 3 some won, some lost, and some puked. In the end Sandra took the plunge. The FInal 3 is now who will win and what does this button do ? Find out now on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to loser class) Lisa: I cant believe it Wendy: The Final 3 Lisa: It is so shocking Wendy: I know (screen switrches to cockpit) Chris: So what does this button do Chef: I dont know (Chris presses the button and an explosion is heard) (plane starts falling) CHef: I'm gonna guess it blows up the engine Chris: Who makes a button to do that CHef: I dont know Chris PA: Attention passengers, we're all gonna die Candace: Uh oh Lisa: Let's get our stuff and jump Wendy: Are you insane Lisa: It's either jump or explode Wendy: You know I need fresh air (jump out) CHris: Hit the eject button (CHef hits the eject button and they fly out Lisa: Hurry before (plane crashes and catches fire) Chris: I can't believe it my plane destroyed (cries) Lisa: Maybe we should walk Chris: Okay (screen switches to Candace, Lisa, and Wendy sitting down behind a curtain) CHris: Okay (presses button and explosion is heard) Chris: Wrong button (presses different button and curtain rises revealing an audience of 500 people cheering and another curtain revealing a space shuttle and the eliminated contestants) Chris: Let's hear it for the Final 3 Lisa, Wendy and Candace (Candace is nearly hit with a spear) Candace: What the? Who brings a spear to a finale Sierra: Me Candace: Wait a minute didn't you Sierra; Help you in Puerto Rico yes yes i did and it was the worst decision ever Cody: Sierra the spear isnt necessary Sierra: She was the season's villain according to blogs Candace's antagonism was between Alejandro and Heather Courtney: I wouldn't go as low as you did (Chris blows an airhorn) Chris: Okay here's your spear (throws it and it nearly hits Sierra) we get that Candace is awful but now you get to vote who wins Invincibility the other 2 will go up on our final elimination challenge now vote (everyone votes) CHris: Let's count the votes, 1 vote Candace and with 299 votes the person who is safe is Wendy Candace: Who voted me Jeremy: Me Candace this is not a side of you that you are I understand the stress will get to so you deserve to win Chris: Candace and Lisa you will face off in the final challenge (screen shows a circular platform surrounded by a brass ring) (screen switches to Candace and Lisa in swimsuits on the platform) CHris: Okay the two of you will fight on the swinging platform knock the other person off and into the water and you stay Candace: What's the gold ring for Chris: You'll find out (platform rises and stops) Lisa: Wait a minute that's brass and when something hits brass Chris: Begin Lisa: It makes a (platform hits brass and a loud noise is heard Candace: How are we gonna fight Chris: You will have to avoid the noise Lisa: This is for hurting Sandra (attacks Candac) Candace:You're so out (attacks Lisa (two start brawling) Candace: What's the blade for CHris: You'll find out Lisa: You're the villain Candace: You're an irritant Lisa: This is for the the torture you put us through Candace: This is for Jeremy and you will lose Lisa: Get this you need to go every since day 1 you were rude to the bone (blade cuts platform in half and they both nearly fall but climb on the sides Candace: I guess we fight when we're close enough Lisa: And that is now (Lisa knocks Candace to the back of the platform and Candace is hanging for her win) Candace: This is so not over (Candace hits the brass the force causes her to lose her grip and she falls) Candace: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO (hits water) Lisa: It is now (audience except for Jeremy cheers) Phineas: Wow Sandra: Candace is finally out (Candace screams and clorring is heard) Stacy: What's that Chris: Probably Candace being attacked by the crocodiles and water wolves Stacy: Crocodiles Jeremy: Candace! (Jeremy goes to save Candace) Isabella; What are water wolves? Chris: A little invention made by CHef they are wolves that can live underwater (Candace is seen clawed) Candace: Thanks for helping me Jeremy Stacy: Are you okay Lisa: The injuries won't require stitches or anything but it's still not good Chris; The Final 2 are Lisa and Wendy (audience cheers) Candace: What about me I was nearly killed CHris: But you did fall in first so your out (audience cheers even louder) CHris: Okay for your final challeng you have to go inside this rocket and get to the top while completing tasks related to past challenges and once you get to the top you have to bungee jump for a T-Bar as our intern will show you (intern jumps of but the cord falls off the nose cone) Chris: Okay that wasn't supposed too happen but whatever so after that use the T-bar to zipline down where you will meet me at the bottom any questions Lisa; Yes if your waiting for us who will watch us Chris: We are legally required to hae someone watch you so Chef will do that are you ready Lisa & Wendy: Yes Chris: And go (fires gun) (Lisa and Wendy storm off) (vulture falls from sky) Chris: How does this keep happening Phineas: What are vultures doig in Alabama Candace: That was a cap gun right Chris: Yeah let's go with that (through bull horn) I forgot to mention once you complete a challenge the plaque will open giving you a CHris coaster bring all of those to Chef Stacy Confessional: A Chris coaster? Sandra Confessional: That's narcissistic (screen switches inside the rocket) Lisa: Ow Chris could have told us we will drop to the bottom oh well time to climb up Wendy: This is not safe I'm gonna fall and die Lisa: Okay through the hatch now the plaque says I have to put the water striders to sleep (shows like 900 water striders) Lisa: It doesn't say how long they have to sleep (Lisa starts stepping on water striders) Wendy: Get the kangaroo to fall through the hatch (kangaroo punches Wendy) Lisa: How many of these are there did they have babies (plaque opens) Lisa: Yes Wendy: He needs to go I got it (kangaroo hops onto hatch and falls in and plaque opens) Lisa: Completely cover this dummy in mud and sand (screen flashes) Lisa: Well that was easy Wendy: Look for a ruby arrow they're all red Lisa: Cross the wires to recieve a key to unlock the plaque, easy enough (runs across wires and deflects of wall) Wendy: I'm beginning to think these are real Lisa: Use the stick to fight the red guys (red guys come to attack her but she startts fighting back and knocks them all out) Lisa: Awesome I'm almost at the nose cone Wendy: Finally (plaque opens) Lisa: FOr the last challenge I need to solve the puzzle of Chris's face you mean how it was created (sees puzzle pieces) Lisa: Oh Wendy: Finding a blue egg so easy (plaque opens) Lisa: The puzzle is upside down Wendy: Hit the drum ntil the plaque opens Lisa: Chef, I'm up Chef: (reading a card) Hello insert female name her you are currently in first jump to grab a T-bar to meet Chris for your final challenge also do you have your coasters Lisa: Right here (LIsa jumps grabs a bar, the audience starts cheering, and Lisa rides down) Wendy: I've thrown 50 Chris heads which tile has the coaster (Lisa rides to the bottom to meet Chris Chris: Welcome to your final challenge now we wait for Wendy (screen switches to Wendy and Chef on the nose cone) Chef: (reading a card) Hello insert female name her you are currently in first jump to grab a T-bar to meet Chris for your final challenge also do you have your coasters Wendy: Yes (Wendy jumps and misses but on her second trip she gets it and rides down) Chris: Welcome to your final challenge for the half million dollars (audience cheers) Chris: There are thousands of chests over there 36 of them have a picture of an eliminated contestant get one of each person go into your booth repeat the elimination order from first the top to bottom most previous press the button to check your answer red means wrong green means right first to put the correct order wins half a million dollars (audience cheers) Chris: Lisa arrived 7 minutes earlier so she gets a 7 minute head start and go (Lisa runs off to start) Wendy: Oh no I'm gonna lose (screen flashes) Lisa: I got 3 Chris: Wendy go (Wendy goes) Lisa: Okay I have Phineas, George, and Soul Wendy: I only have Candace she's an insult Candace: I heard that Wendy: So? Lisa: Ferb Wendy: Irving, Rufus Lisa: Sandra, Baljeet Wendy: Buford Lisa: Mandy, Thor Wendy: Almost found them all Lisa: Only Isabella left Wendy: Only Tracy now Sandra: Come on Lisa Ferb: No Wendy Soul: Lisa Baljeet: Wendy Lisa: Got it Wendy: Come on yes (screen switches back and forth between their booths) Lisa: Okay Candace was eliminated previously Wendy: It was Buford who was eliminated in India or was it Cuba Lisa: Cuba was a double elimination Rufus and Irving but which order I'll do that later Wendy: Sandra was eliminated with one vote in Paris Lisa: Phineas was the last male remaining Wendy: Ferb was eliminated in Ukraine Lisa: Tracy was out first Wendy: I got it (Wendy presses button but only Phineas, Ferb, Tracy, Sandra, Candace, and Buford lights turn on) Wendy: No Lisa: George was out in Puerto Rico Wendy: Oh wait Baljeet was out in Alaska not Cuba Lisa: Jan was out due to me, Soul, and Sandra Wendy: Stacy was out due to Chris's shoes Lisa: Soul was eliminated in Ecuador Wendy: Jenny was out in Korea Lisa: Thaddeus than Thor or was it the other way around Wendy: Okay it was Lisa: Thor went insane after Thaddeus left Wendy: Okay down to Rufus and Irving Lisa: They were eliminated at the double elimination in Cuba Wendy: I can't remember Lisa: This is for the money Wendy: I'm gonna have to guess Lisa; Lisa you have to be a great guesser (someone puts Irving before Rufus, presses the button, and they all light up) Chris: And Wendy wins Wendy: Oh my gosh Lisa; Congratulations you deserve it Candace: How did you win Wendy: I guess I could do better than you thought Phineas: I can't believe you went from nearly first out to first place Chris: And a half millionaire Sandra: Sorry you didn't win Lisa: I'm okay a little upset that I lost but okay Soul: You were more deserving than her Lisa: At least I got second Candace: Not better than first Sandra: Will you shut up for once mutt kisser Candace: They bit me Soul: Whatever you got what you deserved for your antagonism Stacy: Don't say that Candace: Thank you Wendy: Ferb are your feelings real Ferb: Yes, yes they are Chris: And the season's over who will be next season's cast find out next time on Total Drama (Alternate ending) (screen switches back and forth between their booths) Lisa: Okay Candace was eliminated previously Wendy: It was Buford who was eliminated in India or was it Cuba Lisa: Cuba was a double elimination Rufus and Irving but which order I'll do that later Wendy: Sandra was eliminated with one vote in Paris Lisa: Phineas was the last male remaining Wendy: Ferb was eliminated in Ukraine Lisa: Tracy was out first Wendy: I got it (Wendy presses button but only Phineas, Ferb, Tracy, Sandra, Candace, and Buford lights turn on) Wendy: No Lisa: George was out in Puerto Rico Wendy: Oh wait Baljeet was out in Alaska not Cuba Lisa: Jan was out due to me, Soul, and Sandra Wendy: Stacy was out due to Chris's shoes Lisa: Soul was eliminated in Ecuador Wendy: Jenny was out in Korea Lisa: Thaddeus than Thor or was it the other way around Wendy: Okay it was Lisa: Thor went insane after Thaddeus left Wendy: Okay down to Rufus and Irving Lisa: They were eliminated at the double elimination in Cuba Wendy: I can't remember Lisa: This is for the money Wendy: I'm gonna have to guess Lisa; Lisa you have to be a great guesser (Wendy goes to press the button but Irving and Rufus's tiles fall out) Wendy: Crap Lisa: Okay I was wrong (switches the 2 presses button and they all light up) Chris: And Lisa wins Lisa: Awesome Wendy: I was so close Ferb: It's okay Candace: Seriously the person I don't want to win wins Lisa: You want me to share the money with you guys Sandra: No SOul: You deserve it Isabella: Nice job listen I didn't like you at first but we are friends now Lisa: Of course we are Isabella: Cool Sandra; I'm not surprised you won Lisa: Thanks Soul: You were the strongest competitor and had a 7 minute head start Phineas: Well she did try really hard Sandra: And was the only one who knew the game Wendy: Ferb are your feelings real Ferb: Yes, yes they are Chris: And the season's over who will be next season's cast find out next time on Total Drama Trivia *Wendy is the official winner of Total Drama WorldWide *The intern should've been able to realize he was supposed to have the bungee cord attached to the frame not the nose cone *This is Sierra's 2nd appearance in the season *Ferb admits he truly has feelings for Wendy *As of this episode all the FLynn- Fletchers left injured Category:Fanon Works